warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Scribes
]] The Blue Scribes, also known as the "Azure Arcanologists," the "Wandering Wizardkin" and "Tzeentch's Quaestors," are a pair of Blue Horrors named P'tarix '''and '''Xirat'p, created by their master, the Great Conspirator Tzeentch, to travel throughout the dimensions of reality to find and record every known spell and scrap of forbidden knowledge. They seek to recover these items, for contained within them is the essence of the power that Tzeentch lost many millennia ago when he was supreme amongst all of the other Dark Gods. If the Blue Scribes' quest ever proves successful, Tzeentch will regain his position as the most powerful being in all of Creation. History There was a time when Tzeentch ruled supreme over the Warp, his powers vastly superior to those of any of his brothers (or so maintain his followers). In their envy and arrogance, the other Dark Gods set aside their differences and joined forces to overthrow the Architect of Fate. Territories too vast and maddening to comprehend were devastated in the cataclysmic conflict that followed. During the final battle, with defeat seeming inevitable, Tzeentch cast a great conjuration upon himself, crystallising his thoughts and body even as he was lifted up from his perch and hurled against the Endless Mountains. Upon impact, his mighty form was shattered into ten thousand pieces. Each of these shards contained a tiny fragment of the Arch-Sorcerer's essence -- a single spell or word of change -- and flung as they were across every corner of space and time, Tzeentch's power was irremediably weakened. The legends of many intelligent races suggest this momentous event marked the beginning of the use of psychic sorcery in realspace. After his defeat, Tzeentch created the two Blue Scribes, the Blue Horrors P'tarix and Xirat'p, and tasked them with retrieving every single shard of his former being by travelling through the many dimensions of Creation to find and record every one of his lost spells. To aid them, Tzeentch gave the Scribes one of his flying Discs, both for speed and to carry the huge amount of parchment and ink that the two require for their quest. Not by chance has Tzeentch chosen two lowly Blue Horrors for such an important task. The Great Schemer, as always, was wary of what a rival daemon could do if it ever gained such a terrible power as would be granted were all the missing elements of his essence to be recovered. With their limited intelligence, and their being eternally in conflict with one another, the wandering P'tarix and Xirat'p will never constitute a problem for long. Tzeentch bestowed the extra intelligence of the Scribes with safeguards against betrayal; P'tarix can transcribe the syllables of magic spells into profane Chaos runes and glyphs, but cannot read his own writings. Xirat'p can read his brother's scrawls, but cannot understand them. Because of this, Xirat'p is able to cast spells by reading from P'tarix's writings, but cannot predict which spell he is going to cast; thus, the Blue Scribes create havoc in combat as they unleash a barrage of random psychic effects on any who threaten them. Since then, the Blue Scribes have appeared across the Warp, throughout time, and in the remotest corners of the galaxy as they search for lost grimoires or skilled practitioners of sorcery to interrogate. Their peregrinations often lead the Blue Scribes to the battlefields of realspace, where the two invariably end up aiding the side which has Tzeentch's favour, whether the recipients of this largesse know it or not. P'tarix siphons the power of enemy psykers to learn and catalogue their secrets whilst Xirat'p unleashes a sorcerous barrage by reading from the huge collection of scrolls they have collected through the millennia, always arguing with his twin about which spell to use next. If a foe happens to get close enough to strike them in melee, the Blue Horrors will begin to blame each other for allowing such a terrible situation to occur, all the while keeping their attackers at bay with petulant stabs of their quills. On the rare occasions they best a foe in such a way at close quarters, inevitable arguments begin about which of the pair was more heroic. Should the Blue Scribes' improvised weapons prove ineffective, however -- as they usually do -- they will hastily make their escape upon their Disc of Tzeentch, careening off in search of easier wins. It is fortunate for the mortal races of the galaxy that the pair are almost constantly interrupted in their quest by the conflicts of Tzeentch's enemies and by each other, for if they ever complete their mission, Tzeentch will regain his supremacy and once more rule over all Creation. Wargear *'Sharp quills' *'Improvised blades' *'Disc of Tzeentch (Dedicated transport)' Sources *''Codex: Chaos Daemons'' (8th Edition), pp. 47, 92 *''Codex: Chaos Daemons'' - Daemonic Incursion Edition ''(7th Edition), pg. 43 *''Codex: Chaos Daemons (6th Edition), pg. 43 *''Codex: Chaos Daemons'' (4th Edition), pg. 53 *[http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?prodId=prod1630131a Games Workshop Online Catalogue - Lords & Heroes: The Blue Scribes] Gallery File:GW_The_Blue_Scribes.jpg|The Blue Scribes - P'tarix and Xirat'p upon their Disc of Tzeentch es:Los Escribas Azules, P'tarix y Xirat'p Category:B Category:Chaos Category:Daemons Category:Chaos Characters Category:Characters